Pain
by TehSpookyWaffle
Summary: Oneshot: A simple misunderstanding may prove to be Inuyasha's undoing as he misinterprets a simple exchange between Kagome and Kouga. A heated argument ensues, leaving both of them heartbroken. Will one of them EVER apologize? InuKag


A/N: By a show of hands……how many people thought I was dead? Hehe..Not dead, just lazy. I've been vegetating for uhh…….a long time. For all you Love's A Curse fans…..am most sorry, but I'm putting that story on hold for awhile. I honestly can't think of anything to add to it at this moment……and THEN I got a new story idea which I'll be releasing in January. I'm REALLY excited about that story, because its one of the few I actually have completely mapped out, and that's a hell of a lot better than pulling a plot line outta my ass like I did for this story.

Honestly, not proud of this one. It came out completely different than what I had planned in the beginning. But the bonus is I can make 3 more oneshots out of the idea I didn't use. This story has a mind of its own and almost no plot. Actually it started out different twice….but then I thought of stuff so it changed.

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ZE INUYASHA AND FRIENDS! ME AM JUST PATHETIC FAN WRITER! MEEEEEH!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day had started out average and like any other. Sun shining, birds chirping, forest animals scurrying around in search of food…The day bore promise of a beautiful beginning full of hope and happiness. It was the typical atmosphere in the feudal era. But sadly, Kagome had no time to savor this lovely day since her pushy hanyou companion had insisted that she and the others go shard hunting. Immediately.

To put things simply….Kagome was PISSED!

The second she'd opened her bright blue eyes to face the warm golden glow of the morning sun, she'd wanted nothing more than to enjoy herself. Unfortunately, the second AFTER she'd had these wonderful thoughts, a very eager hanyou had leaned over her, his face eclipsing the sun's light as he yelled in her face, "Kagome! Jewel shards! Three of 'em!"

Kagome groaned loudly. "Inuyasha…you can't be serious…"

"Serious doesn't even come close! _Three _shards, Kagome! Three! Do you even understand how important this is?!" Inuyasha paused to glare at her. "Word is, it's a weak demon too. Easy prey…This will be easier than taking pocky from Shippo!"

Almost instantly after the sentence had passed from his lips, Shippo leapt onto Inuyasha's shoulder and began pounding his tiny fists into the hanyou's skull.

"I knew it! I knew you were the one who ate it! He confessed, Kagome! He confessed!" Shippo continued to rant about his stolen pocky, but Kagome tuned him out. She was exceptionally annoyed at the two's bickering, especially when they were hovering over her sleeping bag as they did it.

She scowled and climbed out of her bag. "This is no morning for shard hunting…" she grumbled, smoothing down her blue cloud pajama bottoms as she said it.

As much as Kagome didn't want him to, Inuyasha had heard her comment anyway. "If ya hate looking for shards, you shouldn't have shattered the damn jewel in the first place." He stated as if it was as absolute as Newton's law of gravity, and looked almost casual as he flung Shippo over his shoulder and onto Sango's lap.

"It's raining kitsunes! She shouted jokingly in an attempt to gain a chuckle from the battered kit.

Big crocodile tears welled up in Shippo's eyes. "Kagome! He's so mean to me!"

Kagome ignored the kit's cries. She was too busy seething with anger at the arrogant hanyou before her. "I _know_ I broke the stupid jewel! Punishing the rest of us for my mistake won't fix it! The day is too beautiful to waste on _shards_!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Is the shard detector forgetting her _duty_?" he asked venomously. "Do you honestly want to put one day of fun ahead of getting one step closer to defeating Naraku? Or have you forgotten all about _him_ too?"

Kagome flushed in both anger and embarrassment. He was treating her like a child! Inuyasha's words were biting and had cut her deep…Wordlessly, she walked over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder, turning to give a final glare to Inuyasha before she stomped off into the forest.

Everyone in the group was silent as the miko disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha swallowed nervously as Kagome's scent faded away.

Disguising his worry, Inuyasha scoffed and said, "Keh. I knew the wench would back down and go home." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose into the air stubbornly.

Both Sango and Miroku glared at him. "Its your fault she left, baka! You always push her too far!" Sango shouted, still cuddling Shippo.

Miroku nodded his agreement and folded his hands into his robes. "It was a foolish thing indeed, my friend. You must show respect for Kagome-sama and go apologize."

Inuyasha was about to retort, when Kagome reappeared out of the trees. She was fully dressed in her school uniform, despite the fact that she had graduated a month ago, and frowned at the group.

"Aren't you all ready yet? There are shards to find, remember?" she said coldly and pointedly at Inuyasha as she turned on her heel to walk away.

The others stared at her in shock. Inuyasha was especially confused at her sudden change in demeanor. In his dazed state, he didn't notice the others walking past him. Atleast until Sango punched him hard in the arm.

"Baka…" the demon exterminator growled as she followed her friends.

Rubbing his sore arm, and nursing his bruised ego at the admittance that his arm was indeed _sore_, Inuyasha followed his odd little family down the road to the next village over where the shard rumor had originated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The journey was silent and uncomfortable…at least for Inuyasha. He grumbled to himself miserably at the back of the group with Miroku. Kagome had insisted to take charge and lead the shard hunting brigade, and Inuyasha was powerless to stop her.

'_Ha…You're scared. And scared of your own bitch, no less…Pathetic._'

Inuyasha growled at his mocking thoughts. He felt the youkai in him raging at the insult to his dominance. The hanyou's golden eyes flashed red for a brief second.

'_A bitch is to respect her alpha…This bitch will submit…_'

Feeling a new determination well up inside him, Inuyasha stormed to the front of the group. He was pleased to see that Kagome had already stopped.

'_Probably for a break. Stupid wench._'

Ignoring the stationary state of his friends, Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome to meet her wide set blue eyes.

"Listen, bitch! This is my pack and _my_ mission! I suggest you take your rightful place and…"

Kagome silenced him effectively by placing a finger on his lips. Inuyasha blushed fiercely at the contact, but Kagome's next words made him freeze.

"Inuyasha, I sense three shards…Coming fast…"

The silver haired hanyou looked over Kagome's shoulder at his human and youkai companions. "Get ready, the demon is coming…"

Sango shed her peasant kimono and reveled her sleek black exterminator's uniform. She reached into the green bandana she had been carrying on her back and pulled out her pink body armor. "I hate to ask this, but will you help put these on, Houshi-sama? We don't have much time."

Miroku practically jumped at the suggestion. "Of course Lady Sango! I'd love to be of assistance!"

Miroku was handed the two pieces of armor that went on her shoulders and began to tie them on her.

"Any excuse to get his perverted hands on a woman…" Shippo chided and Kirara mewed in agreement.

Sure enough…

"HENTAI!" Sango screeched as she felt an unwelcome hand on her behind. Se reared her hand back and brought it down smartly and swiftly on Miroku's cheek. "I'll put the rest of it on myself…" she grumbled, fastening the red ties into knots.

Inuyasha ignored the commotion behind him. All that mattered was the shards. The three shards that would soon be his. He grinned at the thought and glanced down at Kagome to see if she was enjoying the thrill of gaining three new shards as much as he was.

Kagome was staring straight ahead, bow in hand. Her face was stoic and expressionless as she notched an arrow into her bow. Inuyasha frowned and turned toward the direction the shards were coming from. This wasn't right…

At that instant a dust cloud appeared on the horizon. It moved so fast, Inuyasha swore under his breath…'Fuck…you're kidding…this has to be a sick joke…'

Sure enough, out of the dust cloud came none other than Kouga, strutting proudly up to Kagome. "Ah, my beloved woman. How has that awful mutt been treating you?" he took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

Kagome stared up at him quizzically. "Kouga? But…what?"

Inuyasha growled and shoved Kouga away from Kagome. "Move it you flea-bitten mongrel! We have bigger fish to eat! There's a demon coming with three shards and I don't have time for your shit!"

Kagome raised her hand to her temple and sighed. "The expression is bigger fish to _fry_, Inuyasha…and are you so stupid that you can't see _Kouga_ was the demon in the first place?"

Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow up at her. "What? No…that's…that's just fucked up!"

Kouga smiled smugly at the hanyou. "It's true, mutt-face. I haven't been able to see my woman in forever, so I started a shard rumor to get all of you out here. Oh, and I wanted to give her this."

Kouga reached into a pocket in his…manskirt…heh…and pulled out a slightly blackened Shikon shard. "One of my men found this on a scouting mission. I don't need any more, so I thought you might want it for your mission." The ookami placed the shard into her hands and closed her fists around it.

He gazed down at her seriously. "I love you Kagome…do not doubt that…This shard is proof of my devotion."

Kagome stared at her closed hands speechlessly. "Kouga…wow…Thank you…" She couldn't believe he'd actually given them a Shikon shard! Each time Kouga had gained a new one, Inuyasha would always have to fight it out of him.

"Kouga, I'm so grateful. This makes our job much easier. Thanks so much!" Kagome beamed at him and put the shard in the vial around her neck.

Kouga smiled dazzingly at her. "Kagome…" he murmured before pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so happy!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at him comically. "Um…what?"

"Oh…its nothing…" The wolf prince said secretly, smirking at Inuyasha as he did so. "She accepted my present, Inu-kurro…"

Inuyasha's face turned red with anger and he stared at the ground. "Fuck you, Kouga…" he lashed out before turning away. "Come on, there's no youkai…Let's head back to Kaede's…" So Inuyasha began to solemnly walk away.

'_Jeez…Just because he didn't get his three shards the guy's all mopey._' Kagome thought angrily. She sighed to let out her frustration and faced Kouga again. "I'm sorry Kouga. We need to go."

Kouga didn't let her words faze him and released her hands. "Of course my sweet. You're going to have to tend to your puppy's wounds."

Confused, Kagome arched an eyebrow up at him. "What wounds? Inuyasha didn't fight today. Did you smell blood on him? He's not hurt right?" Her worry showed clearly on her face and she looked back at the retreating hanyou, searching for a sign that he was hurt.

Kouga shook his head. "It's nothing he doesn't deserve…" he lost his serious expression and grinned at her. "Well, visit me soon, my love! Goodbye!" and in a gust of wind, he was off.

Kagome let the wind tease her hair as she watched Kouga leave. '_That was strange…_' She quickly turned to follow her hanyou, worry etched on her features.

'_If he was hurt, he'd tell me right? Inuyasha would tell me?_'

Kouga watched her run, some distance away. Ginta approached him slowly. "Kouga, are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

The wolf prince nodded slowly. "Of course it was…Mutt needed a push in the right direction…"

Ginta fidgeted a bit. "But Kouga…what about you? You did love the girl…right?"

Kouga sighed. "Maybe once…but she loves that stupid inu-kurro and if that's who she wants, I'll do whatever I can to help." Losing his solemn expression, Kouga smiled at Ginta. "Nothing to do but hope for the best. Now, we were on a scouting mission, right?"

(I MADE KOUGA A GOOD GUY! YAYS! Kouga fans may now cheer.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome ran as fast as she could over to Inuyasha, her concern for the hanyou urging her forward. "Inuyasha!" She called as she saw him in the distance. "Inuyashaaaa!" The hanyou continued walking as if he hadn't heard her. Kagome grew angry, knowing full well he had. "BAKA!" she screeched, slowing to a stop.

She panted and wiped her bangs out of her eyes. '_He must be angry…what did I do?_'

Sango looked back to where she saw Kagome running. "Inuyasha, she's calling for you."

Inuyasha snorted. "She can catch up…"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. They both knew that tone.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha screamed, quickening his pace.

Miroku hurried to catch up with him. "It doesn't sound like nothing…"

"INUYASHA!" They heard Kagome call again, only this time much closer.

"Inuyasha…" she panted, stopping in front of him to catch her breath. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me calling?"

He ignored her and continued walking.

Kagome scowled and followed him again. "I was really worried about you, ya know!" she yelled, hands on her hips.

"Well, FUCK ME! She DOES care!" He whipped around to glare at her, hurt clouding his eyes.

Kagome gasped at the pain she saw reflected in those golden orbs. "Inuyasha…" she said quietly. "Please…tell me what's wrong?"

Inuyasha chuckled bitterly. "It's nice to see you're still pretending to care."

The miko grabbed his forelocks and pulled him to her eye level. "I have never _pretended_ anything…" she said lowly, her gaze turning icy. "Now what is your problem?"

Inuyasha's glare intensified. "You REALLY want to know what my problem is? It's YOU!" with that he pushed away and turned his back to her again.

Kagome gaped at him. "Wh…what?"

"Yeah. You. It's always been you. Ruining my life. Getting in my way. Bitch." He sneaked a peek at her and saw pain written clearly on her face. She was hurting. Good. It was only a fraction of the hurt she had inflicted on him.

"Stay out of my life, Kagome. I'm sick of you." He cast a lingering look down at her before he took off, running full speed.

Kagome stared in shock at his retreating form. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but only let them fall when Inuyasha was no longer visible. She collapsed onto the ground. Sango was quick to rush to her side and hug her distressed friend.

"Kagome, he didn't mean it. I'm sure he didn't." she protested, hugging the girl tightly.

Kagome shrugged her off and stood shakily up. "S-Sango…Let's make camp…I'm tired."

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief, then glanced back at Miroku worriedly. He shrugged and started to clear some debris of the ground to make a campsite. Sango sighed and stood up next to Kagome. "Fine…I'll go get some firewood…" she said quietly and walked into some trees.

Sango glanced back at Kagome once the girl's back was turned. She quietly called Kirara over to her, and the firecat was quick to obey. Kirara transformed into her larger form and Sango climbed onto her back. "Kirara," she whispered. "Follow Inuyasha's scent…"

Kirara nodded in affirmation and blazed off in the direction of the hanyou. Sango held on to Kirara's silken tufts of fur as they flew.

'_He has to come back…for both their sakes…'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kaze no Kizu!" A familiar voice cried as yellow bolts of youki splintered several trees and sent debris flying everywhere. Throwing down his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha ran over to another tree and began to punch at the bark mercilessly. He brought his fist down time and time again on the rough bark of the tree. He punched away his anger, his sadness…He punched until the pain in his chest flooded to his knuckles…He punched until something other than his heart hurt.

Inuyasha removed his hand from the dent he had made in the treee and inspected it. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied.

"Damn…" he muttered, wincing. "Damn…everything…Damn _you_, Kagome!"

He struck the tree a final time and let out a cry of pain.

"You'd better stop that or Kagome will be upset with you."

At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha visibly flinched. "What do you want, Sango?" he growled at her, turning away to hide his shame.

She dismounted from Kirara and stepped toward him. "I came to bring you back."

"I don't wanna come back…" he muttered childishly.

Sango sighed. She had been expecting this…"Please, Inuyasha…Kagome's been so upset since you left….I've never seen her this way."

"Of course! Everyone's worried about fucking Kagome! Who gives a damn about the equally hurt hanyou? No one!" Inuyasha panted. He'd never felt so upset.

"Kagome cares," Sango started softly. "She cares, but you hurt her anyway."

"Well, she hurt _me_!" The hanyou yelled, a deep sadness flooding into his eyes.

Sango looked at him…_really_ looked at him. This _was_ hurting Inuyasha. No one really thought about his feelings since he was always acting so tough and in control…but he was in just as much pain as Kagome, if not more.

"Inuyasha…please tell me what's bothering you so this can all get cleared up."

Inuyasha just stared at her. "You…really want to know…?"

Sango smiled at him and nodded. "I'm your friend, Inuyasha. Of course I want to help you."

Inuyasha stared at her again, his eyes searching.

Then, something strange happened.

Inuyasha decided to trust her…and opened up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was night when Sango had returned. She wasn't carrying firewood. She didn't even try to make a valid excuse as to why she came back empty handed. Kagome barely had a chance to talk to her before Sango insisted she was exhausted and went to sleep. Kagome sighed and buried her head in her pillow.

'_This beautiful day went to hell pretty quick…_' she thought miserably, letting a tear leak out of the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha's harsh words were still fresh in her mind.

'_Stay out of my life, Kagome. I'm sick of you…_'

She felt the tears coming again. She hated crying… 

'_Inuyasha…_' she thought sadly. '_Where are you?'_

She looked around at the campsite where her friends were sleeping. '_All except one…_' Kagome was more upset than she'd ever been…and the worst part was she knew Inuyasha was probably even more upset than she was.

'_Will we ever get through this? Will he ever forgive me for whatever I did?_' Kagome felt her heart break at the thought. '_Inuyasha, I love you so much…Please come back…'_

As expected, the hanyou of her desires didn't magically appear as soon as she'd beckoned to him with her thoughts. Kagome sighed. '_I can't just lie around here, wallowing in self pity. I've got to go find him._'

The miko crawled out of her sleeping bag and rose to her feet. She walked over to the tree trunk she had rested her bow and arrows against and picked them up. She walked out of the campsite away from her friends and into someone's hard chest.

She looked up, surprised, and saw the golden eyes she loved glaring down at her in the dark.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arrows aside and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist in a firm embrace. "Inuyasha…" she sobbed, soaking his haori. "Where did you go? Why did you leave? Why?"

Inuyasha stared down at her for a few minutes, both unsure of what to do and unsure of why she was crying for him in the first place. He hated her tears…

Belatedly, the hanyou enveloped the girl in his arms and held her close.

"It's okay…I'm here now…" He said a little awkwardly, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. The wolf hadn't touched her yet. Good…

"I was so worried, Inuyasha…" Kagome wiped her tears away and looked up at him. "Why did you just leave?"

Inuyasha pointedly ignored her question and asked one of his own. "Have you been awake all night waiting for me?"

"Of course!" she cried, feeling tears sting her eyes again. "Did you expect me to sleep peacefully after a fight like that?"

Inuyasha pulled away from her and turned his back. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You can't run away again! If we don't solve this now, then we never will!" Kagome was in tears again. The scent of salt was beginning to make Inuyasha's nose burn.

"Hey! Don't start crying again!"

"What do you expect? Did you think I'd be happy after finding out you hated me? Why are you so upset?" she wailed, hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" He shouted, walking away from her.

Kagome followed him, irritated. "You never want to talk about anything that makes you even slightly uncomfortable. You coward!" Her words stopped him dead in his tracks, but Kagome didn't notice. "You don't care about anything! You don't care about my feelings, all you care about is your stupid jewel!"

Inuyasha turned to face her, pure rage shining in his eyes. "Never say that again…"

"Say what?" Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes again.

"Never say that I don't care about you."

She looked up at him incredulously. "Yea…you really care. That's why you want me out of your life."

"Dammit, Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed and ran his hands through his long hair. "I don't _want_ you out of my life…"

"And just what the hell does that _even_ mean?" Kagome's fists shook at her sides. "You're not even making sense!"

"You're leaving me, Kagome! You and I both know it…I knew the second you accepted Kouga's proposal…" Inuyasha's ears drooped and he hid his face beneath his bangs.

Kagome blinked stupidly. "What proposal? Kouga _never_ proposed to me."

Inuyasha chuckled, but his laughter held a bitter undertone. "Stupid girl…He did just this afternoon…and you accepted."

"I accepted nothing! The only thing I accepted was the jewel shard!"

"Exactly…"

Kagome pulled at her black hair in frustration. "EXACTLY WHAT?!"

Inuyasha had it. The thin strand of sanity in the hanyou's head snapped, and his temper flared dangerously. "I'll tell you WHAT!" he shouted. "YOU accepted that bastard's proposal! When he gave you the shard, he told you he loved you! IT WAS A GIFT OF LOVE!" Inuyasha panted.

"YOU accepted the shard, thus accepting his LOVE _and_ HIM! You accepted Kouga! Now I imagine you'll go running off to mate him, hmm? How many pups you think you'll have? Twelve? Sixteen? You dirty slut…why did I fall in love with you…?" Inuyasha muttered the last part to himself as he turned from her again and began to run.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, his rosary glowing as it pulled him. Kagome hovered over him shaking.

"You idiot…" she started. "You always jump to conclusions and suck us into all these petty little fights about _nothing_, that could have easily been avoided with better communication. But no…That would make things _easy_."

Kagome laughed a little, and kneeled down so she was at his level. "I don't understand why you would take that so seriously. I had no idea what that meant at all, but I'm not accepting Kouga as _anything_ other than my friend. I promised I'd stay with you, Inuyasha…I'll keep that promise."

The spell wore off, and Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "You're a liar! You'll leave me one day and you know it!"

Kagome blinked, but didn't move from her position on the ground. "I'll stay with you as long as you'll let me, Inuyasha." She said seriously, her blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Inuyasha blushed and looked to the side. For once he was speechless.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

The hanyou looked down at her in surprise. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the asshole that got us into this situation in the first place!"

Kagome nodded without looking at him. "I feel responsible…I don't know a thing about demonic rituals and such…I guess I encourage him without realizing it…and this time…I hurt you, Inuyasha. That's the worst part of this whole fight. It was _you_ who got hurt."

Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to the hanyou. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. "That's why I'm sorry…" a solitary tear ran down her cheek and onto the ground.

Inuyasha took in a shaky breath and pulled her closer to his body. "Don't apologize…It was _my_ stupidity, bitch…not yours."

Kagome smiled softly up at him and leaned in close enough for him to feel her warm breath on his lips. "Thank you…"

Inuyasha blushed and cleared his throat. "Of…of course…I um…I…"

Kagome giggled and rested her cheek on his. "Baka…she said playfully.

"Wench…" He murmured in an endearing sense.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Kagome inhaled deeply and lifted her head to face him. "You know…you shouldn't be jealous of Kouga…" she said, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Keh…Like I'd be jealous of that tick covered…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Well…Whatever. What were you saying?"

Kagome looked at him nervously, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Well…you shouldn't be jealous because…" she took a deep breath. "Kouga doesn't have my heart…"

Inuyasha frowned at her slightly. "I swear to God woman, if you say that fucking Hobo has your heart, then…"

Kagome's light laughter cut him off. "No, stupid…You…You're the one who…has my heart…" Her face heated up instantly, and Kagome hid her face in his shoulder.

Inuyasha forgot to breathe. "You…You…I'm…Me?"

Kagome only nodded and buried her head deeper into his fire rat robe.

A goofy grin made its way onto Inuyasha's face and he smiled down at her. "Well…that's good."

Kagome looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. "It is?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, like it was obvious. "If you didn't love me, I'd feel pretty damn stupid asking you to be my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably. "Your…mate?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That's what happens when two people love each other."

"So…you love me?" she squeaked.

Another nod. And then a smile.

Kagome's face lit up with pure joy and quickly placed her lips on Inuyasha's in a sweet kiss. He responded quickly and put his hand on the back of her head to deepen it. They parted reluctantly due to the need for oxygen and Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome's.

"So is…that a…yes?" he panted, brushing his lips against hers as he talked.

She nodded fiercely and pulled him in for another kiss. She smiled against his mouth and felt him grin in return.

She had a feeling it was all smiles from here.

(Throws up from overdose of fluff and the crappy ending)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Did I mention I'm not fond of this fic? I honestly just wanted to get something done…..and I'm not proud of it…at all. Forgive me for lack of humor. This had no room for funny. Okay, next too one shots, not seeing a lot of funny in them too. Sorry! New story….PACKED with funny, and loads of romance! Not exactly as insane and random as OTWT, but it'll be a winner, I'm sure. Ehh..no skit. I lack time.

REVIEW OR I SHALL SLAY YOU WITH MY AMAZING….uhh…FUCK, I GOT NOTHING! Ehhhh….just review…..I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

SQUIDS TO YOU ALL! -x-D2K-x-


End file.
